


I Dreamed A Dream

by JoiningJoice



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Jean has mental disorders, M/M, Multiple Personality Disorder, and nightmares too, fugue state
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[JeanMarco Week] Day 7: Dream<br/><i>Non è che un neonato, la prima volta che quel volto appare nei suoi sogni. Nel sonno, il piccolo Jean allunga le mani verso quella figura sconosciuta e quasi sente di poterla sfiorare, le proprie dita paffute sulla pelle piena di strane, piccole macchie di quel ragazzo dal sorriso smagliante. Ma l'immagine sparisce non appena apre gli occhi, e lo sconforto che afferra il suo cuore è tale che Jean inizia a piangere, in attesa che la sua mamma venga a prenderlo, a cullarlo e scacciare quella tristezza da lui.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamed A Dream

 

 

 

 

Non è che un neonato, la prima volta che quel volto appare nei suoi sogni. Nel sonno, il piccolo Jean allunga le mani verso quella figura sconosciuta e quasi sente di poterla sfiorare, le proprie dita paffute sulla pelle piena di strane, piccole macchie di quel ragazzo dal sorriso smagliante. Ma l'immagine sparisce non appena apre gli occhi, e lo sconforto che afferra il suo cuore è tale che Jean inizia a piangere, in attesa che la sua mamma venga a prenderlo, a cullarlo e scacciare quella tristezza da lui.

Ma i sogni non terminano aprendo gli occhi; ritornano, nitidi o confusi, fatti di immagini e suoni e odori e sensazioni. Non sempre l'ambientazione è la stessa – non lo è quasi mai, non sempre le emozioni provate sono le stesse. L'unica costante che accomuna tutte quelle visioni è il volto del ragazzo, a cui Jean impara a dare un nome molto presto.

Marco, è il suo nome, ed è la prima parola che Jean balbetta, tra le braccia di una zia in visita per Natale. La confusione che quella novità genera non intacca minimamente il piccolo, impegnato a gattonare verso la finestra e a poggiarvi contro la fronte, cantilenando quel nome tanto familiare a lui quanto sconosciuto al resto della sua famiglia. _Ma-co, Ma-co, Ma-co_...

Certe volte è un fioraio, e Jean è costretto a combattere contro i mostri dentro di sé per poter stare con lui; l'ansia e l'angoscia di quei sogni lo accompagnano durante il giorno, e Jean comincia addirittura a vedere i suoi genitori come i mostri di crudeltà che sono nei suoi sogni, nonostante non somiglino loro minimamente. Ma concetti del genere sono difficili da capire, quando hai cinque anni.

Ha sette anni ed è alla terza seduta, quando lo psicologo identifica il suo caso con un acronimo che non conosce e parole che non comprende. DID, derealizzazione, depersonalizzazione e fuga psicogena riempono la sua testa e portano sua madre sull'orlo delle lacrime, e quando lo psicologo si abbassa per cercare di stabilire un contatto, Jean si ritrae spaventato.

\- Sto cercando di aiutarti, Jean. - sorride. Affabile, caloroso. Non è la prima volta che Jean vede quei capelli biondi e curati, né quegli occhi di un azzurro intenso, quasi fastidioso.

\- Lei morirà da solo. - sussurra. Poi afferra il suo braccio destro e lo stritola. - E questo le sarà portato via. -

Il professor Erwin Smith trema impercettibilmente, pregando che né il piccolo Kirschtein né sua madre si siano resi conti di quell'attimo di debolezza. Nessun dubbio da parte della madre, ma gli occhi del bambino sono pieni di una pietà surreale, quasi non appartenente a questo mondo.

Volti e vicende si susseguono; un prete maledetto da una divinità antica, una guardia che lo protegge da svariati pericoli, uno sconosciuto conosciuto in un paese lontano o la sua vittima disegnata. Ma più di tutte queste cose, un amico. L'unico di cui Jean ha davvero bisogno, almeno fino all'età in cui i sogni si fanno più radi e la finzione sembra finalmente lasciare spazio alla realtà del mondo in cui vide. Verso gli undici anni disegnare ciò che sogna è diventato un modo per esorcizzare gli incubi, e sua madre è solita abbandonare post-it che puntualmente vengono riempiti di scarabocchi, di volti e appunti e frasi che lasciano la mente di Jean e diventano realtà su carta.

È in prima superiore quando conosce Connie e Sasha, e non rivelare loro che Jean li ricorda entrambi da quando ha memoria è una tortura tale che nei giorni successivi al loro incontro riempe un intero blocco da disegno di volti dei due ragazzi, di profili e memorie che fanno tremendamente male. Lo brucia non appena è in casa da solo, troppo spaventato per tenerlo.

Eppure, realizza mentre i mesi passano e la sua amicizia con i due si fa più solida, entrambi non sembrano minimamente sospettare di ciò che accade nella sua mente quando il buio della notte arriva e lui rimane solo.

Tre anni assieme passano rapidamente. È una giornata grigia, quella in cui Jean decide di raccontare loro la verità.

\- Quindi, uhm. - Connie è seduto sul pavimento della sua stanza, le braccia cariche di bozze e fogli sparsi su cui Jean ha pasticciato i propri pensieri. - Se ho capito bene, sogni questo tizio da sempre? -

Sta indicando il volto di Marco, disegnato a carboncino. Seduto sul bordo del suo letto, Jean annuisce. Sasha si lascia cadere accanto a lui sul letto; sta sfogliando un blocchetto, sinceramente interessata alle decine e decine di volti e paesaggi che lo affollano e agli scarabocchi appuntati ai lati dei disegni.

\- Scrivi sempre che “non è quello giusto”, ma che diavolo significa? -

Jean sospira, scuotendo la testa. - È difficile da spiegare. A volte ha una cicatrice sul volto, altre volte è completamente integro...certe notti è un fantasma, in altre condividiamo una stanza in college che non sono nemmeno sicuro esistano realmente. Ma non sembra mai...lui. Come se non riuscissi a capire veramente di chi si tratti, pur conoscendolo meglio di quanto conosca me stesso. Pur avendo visto tutto di lui. -

\- Tutto _tutto_? - scherza Sasha. Jean le tira una gomitata nel fianco e lei scoppia a ridere.

\- Uh, questo mi piace un sacco! - esclama Connie; si precipita accanto a loro e allunga alla vista di entrambi un foglio su cui Jean ha fatto un disegno, colorato con sfumature che vanno dal lilla al blu scuro. - Hai detto che ognuno ha una storia, no? Questo con la tuta spaziale che storia ha? È una di quelle in cui ci siamo anche noi? -

\- Sì, è una di quelle in cui ci siete anche voi. - conferma. - Ma è una di quelle che odio di più. Siamo nello spazio, questa specie di...cadetti spaziali che combattono perchè l'umanità raggiunga un nuovo pianeta su cui vivere. E a un certo punto Marco si sacrifica per il completamento di una missione. -

La sua voce mentre gli dona un estremo saluto è così impressa nella sua memoria che Jean sente le lacrime iniziare a salirgli; restituisce il disegno a Connie con un gesto rapido e si volta per asciugarle.

\- A me piacciono quelli in cui ha le ali. - mormora Sasha. - Gliele disegni sempre di due colori diverse, una chiara e una scura. Sono quelli in cui lo disegni meglio. -

Jean si trattiene dal commentare che le volte in cui lo ha disegnato così sono anche le volte in cui si è svegliato da incubi in cui non esistevano immagini, solo un buio senza fine e urla provenienti da ogni dove. Si trattiene anche dal dirle che quelli sono gli incubi in cui sente di essere più vicino alla verità su Marco, se una verità esiste.

\- E allora. - Connie sorride perfido. - Io e Sasha, in questi sogni, come ce la caviamo? -

Jean raccoglie alcuni fogli e li riordina poggiandoli sulle sue gambe. - Siete sposati e con una ciurma di figli al seguito, la maggior parte delle volte. - rivela, e vedere il sorriso cadere quasi letteralmente dal volto di Connie è uno spettacolo tanto esilarante che Jean si pente di non avergliene parlato prima. Sia lui che Sasha si alzano in piedi ed emettono suoni disgustati, scrollandosi di dosso l'idea come se questa li avesse infettati.

\- Non dirmi che sposerò la ragazza patata! -

\- Non dirmi che sposerò un nano calvo! -

\- Non sono calvo, Sash! Io mi raso, e tu sei un buco nero con le tette! -

È felice che nessuno dei due abbia messo in dubbio la sua sanità mentale. Non potrebbe desiderare amici migliori.

Quasi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I sogni si fanno tanto radi che per Jean non sono quasi più un problema; durante il periodo tra i suoi diciotto e ventun'anni si sveglia sudato e spaventato solamente una decina di volte, il tempo tra un sogno all'altro si prolunga sempre più. E poi, durante il settembre dei suoi ventidue anni, tutti loro tornano all'improvviso, più intensi e realistici che mai.

Non li ha mai detestati veramente fino ad allora; in qualche modo, la presenza di Marco nella sua vita è sempre stata un'ancora. Terribilmente sfuggevole, ma pur sempre un'ancora.

Ma ora come ora i sogni hanno lasciato spazio agli incubi, e i mostri che gli fanno visita la notte lo tormentano tanto che dormire diventa una maledizione, qualcosa a cui sfuggire. Si ritrova a telefonare a Connie o Sasha, alcune di queste notti, ma sono entrambi occupati con le rispettive università e nonostante cerchino di stargli accanto, una telefonata non è abbastanza. Il suo tormento si prolunga per tutto il giorno – caffè, pisolini in classe, considerazioni sul tornare a casa o sul rivolgersi nuovamente a uno psicologo.

È seduto su una panchina della stazione di Stohess, impegnato a cercare il numero del Dr. Smith su internet, quando qualcosa cambia. Jean alza lo sguardo guardandosi attorno freneticamente, perchè il suo cuore ha preso a battere all'impazzata senza motivo ed è una sensazione tanto familiare quanto mai provata; mai durante il giorno.

C'è qualcosa che non va, in mezzo alle decine di volti di pendolari che attendono l'arrivo del proprio treno. Qualcosa fuori posto. Jean fa scivolare il proprio cellulare in tasca e inizia a guardare bene in mezzo alla folla, eccitato senza alcuna ragione apparente. Una madre con un passeggino chiacchera al telefono, una decina di uomini in giacca e cravatta conversano, e innumerevoli studenti universitari sono impegnati a rimanere svegli nonostante le ore terribili appena passate senza crollare sui binari.

Un enorme ragazzo biondo si scosta appena, e il cuore di Jean si ferma letteralmente. Con la sua figura massiccia, il ragazzo nascondeva quello che a giudicare dal modo in cui gli sorride dev'essere un suo amico, e che per Jean è il volto che meglio conosce in tutto il mondo.

Lacrime gli riempono gli occhi, incapaci di essere trattenute; Jean sente di star tremando in maniera tremenda, tanto che sente su di sé gli sguardi di almeno un paio di passanti preoccupati. Un singulto gli si strozza in gola, mentre lo sguardo rimane fisso e sconvolto sul volto perfetto di Marco, Marco che non può essere vero, non può esistere, non può semplicemente essere a una decina di metri da lui è solo qualcuno che gli somiglia _non è VERO_...

\- Marco! Reiner! - un ragazzo moro gli corre accanto, quasi spingendolo nel processo. Al solo udire quel nome pronunciato da qualcun altro – qualcuno che non sa dei suoi sogni, qualcuno che conosce il ragazzo coi capelli neri come una persona reale e non la fantasia malata di un bambino con problemi psichiatrici – Jean si sente nudo, derubato di qualcosa di suo. Avvicinarsi e parlargli è impensabile; cosa potrebbe dirgli, come potrebbe approciarlo? È tutto così schifosamente assurdo, impossibile da concepire.

Deve svegliarsi.

Deve scappare.

 

Quella notte, Jean sogna di affrontare le ire di un uomo che riconosce come il suo insegnante di educazione fisica delle medie – il professor Shadis, solo vestito in maniera a dir poco esilarante: un lungo cappotto marrone e sotto di esso una alquanto improbabile divisa militare, con un numero indefinito di lacci e fibbie inutili. Anche Marco è conciato così, si accorge; e anche lui.

Marco non si volta verso di lui, impegnato a rispondere alle urla del professor Shadis senza perdere la propria positività. Anche lui indossa la stupida divisa, senza il cappotto.

È la prima volta che sogna questo universo.

 

Non può evitare di dirigersi tutti i giorni alla stazione, e non può evitare di cercare gli occhi nocciola del ragazzo nella folla ogni giorno. Il suo cuore si fa pesante ogni volta che lo trova, ma non può farne a meno. Non ha mai potuto.

I sogni hanno cessato di essere violenti e cruenti, trasformatisi in episodi di vita di due giovani soldati in addestramento. Durante il giorno, Marco legge e studia attento i propri appunti chiedendo al ragazzo moro di non dargli fastidio; la notte, Marco si siede accanto a lui in una sala mensa e si presenta. Marco lascia che un ragazzo altissimo gli acconci i capelli con una molletta rubata a una delle due ragazze del gruppo e ride del risultato, Marco assembla attento le parti meccaniche di uno qualche strumento. Marco discute di un film appena uscito assieme a quello che sembra essere il ragazzo più legato a lui nel gruppo, un ragazzo basso e biondo, Marco si avvicina a lui in cerca di un calore che il freddo delle baracche in cui dormono non può dargli e lo trova, tra le sue labbra e le sue braccia...

La realtà si mescola alla finzione come mai prima d'ora, ma Jean è troppo spaventato per rivelare a chiunque cosa stia succedendo, men che meno avvicinarsi a Marco e parlargli di persona. Non frequenta la sua facoltà, sembra non esistere al di fuori di quella stazione, i suoi amici non sono rintracciabili e comunque non riuscirebbe a parlare con nessuno di loro. Dubbi e paure tornano ad attanagliarlo, e Jean smette persino di disegnare, preferendo passare le ore a fissare il foglio vuoto, interrogandosi sul da farsi.

Una notte sogna di camminare tra strade che conosce fin troppo bene, quelle della città in cui è nato. Qualcosa sembra nuovamente essere fuori posto, una sensazione che non riesce a comprendere appieno; è confuso, spaventato da ciò che lo circonda, dai cambiamenti di luoghi che dovrebbe conoscere. Immagini di una cruenza indefinibile fanno capolino nei suoi ricordi, ma Jean le scaccia, voltando l'angolo e appoggiandosi al muro in cerca di stabilità.

C'è qualcuno accasciato per terra, a una ventina di metri da lui; Jean non ha bisogno di avvicinarsi per riconoscere quel profilo. - Marco! - ansima, aumentando la rapidità del proprio passo e avvicinandosi al ragazzo.

Rallenta, così come rallenta il battito del suo cuore, nel momento in cui si rende conto che lo sguardo caldo di Marco sta fissando il vuoto. Rallenta, perchè in qualche modo sa che appena sarà abbastanza vicino scoprirà che la parte destra del volto e il braccio del ragazzo sono stati strappati via da una minaccia che Jean non ha mai considerato reale; rallenta, perchè il suo sorriso è una smorfia tetra, e c'è un odore nauseabondo che gli provoca conati di vomito, e ci sono mosche che stanno ronzandogli attorno _cristo santo tutto questo è un incubo deve svegliarsi deve solamente svegliarsi e raggiungerlo, lui capirà_...

Riesce ad aprire gli occhi un attimo prima di arrivare a lui – al suo _cadavere_. Anni e anni di incubi lo hanno abituato a svegliarsi rapidamente, ma nulla, nulla avrebbe potuto prepararlo a quell'orrenda visione. Jean getta le coperte di lato e fa appena in tempo a raggiungere il bagno prima che la nausea lo assalga e l'acidità risalga violentemente su per la sua gola. Lacrime vanno ad offuscargli la vista e il dolore allo stomaco è insopportabile, ma Jean cerca di non pensare ad entrambi.

Deve parlare con Marco. Deve risolvere la questione, che vada bene o male non gli importa più.

Deve _svegliarsi_.

 

Il giorno dopo, Marco non c'è.

La cosa non lo preoccuperebbe se non avesse passato l'intera mattinata a cercare di togliersi quella testa ricordi di corpi mutilati e denti esposti e _insetti_. La cosa continuerebbe a preoccuparlo, se una volta arrivato al punto in cui da solito trova Marco e la sua compagnia non vi fossero solamente il ragazzo alto dai capelli neri e quello muscoloso, entrambi in lacrime.

\- Devi farti forza, Reiner. - sussurra quello alto, un braccio stretto attorno alle spalle di Reiner e il volto vicino a quello dell'altro, che singhiozza molto più rumorosamente di lui. - Se la caverà... sai che lo farà. -

\- C'era così tanto sangue, Bert! - Reiner lascia che Bert lo avvolga in un abbraccio. - Così tanto s-sangue... -

Un tonfo sordo alle loro spalle li fa voltare entrambi; trovano Jean accasciato a terra, un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto. - Dov'è Marco? - mormora. Non gli importa di suonare come un folle: desidera solamente aver capito male. Non è possibile. Non anche _qui_.

Reiner tira su col naso. - Sei un suo amico? - chiede; Jean è svelto ad annuire. - C'è stato un incidente, ieri notte, mentre tornavamo a casa da un locale. Una macchina gli è venuta addosso, non so come diavolo abbia fatto a non vederlo, c'erano lampioni ovunque... Mio dio, è tutta colpa mia. -

\- Non lo è! - Bert si reintromette, tornando a stringerlo. - Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, Reiner. Non hai fatto nulla! -

\- Non ho nemmeno av...avuto la forza di seguirlo in ospedale! - Reiner torna a singhiozzare, aggrappandosi a Bertholdt con tutte le sue forze. _Bertholdt_. Come diavolo fa Jean a sapere che il suo nome completo è Bertholdt? Non ne ha idea, ma è così istintivo associare i volti dei due a ricordi che non sapeva di possedere, all'improvviso sembra tutto così _reale_...

\- Devo sapere se sta bene. -

Jean è di nuovo in piedi, è di nuovo lucido. Per qualche motivo non riesce, non può permettersi di abbandonarsi alle lacrime come Reiner, che lo fissa sconvolto.

\- Lo hanno portato al Saint Sina, sua sorella e sua cognata sono lì con lui. - riesce ad articolare. - Io non credo che... -

È troppo tardi per fermarlo; Jean si è già voltato, sta gia correndo fuori dalla stazione, nel freddo autunnale che non sente minimamente. È avvolto da un calore innaturale, circondato da frammenti di cenere che cadono lentamente e scompaiono sulla pavimentazione – cenere che non dovrebbe esistere, che non dovrebbe essere lì, ma lui può vederla e non comprende il perchè. Volti sconosciuti tornano familiari, palazzi moderni e architetture medioevali si mescolano e più di una volta Jean è costretto a interrompere la sua corsa per sfregarsi gli occhi e assicurarsi di rimanere saldo alla realtà che va disfacendosi.

Deve _SVEGLIARSI_.

Raggiungere l'ospedale si rivela un'impresa non da poco, ma all'interno le visioni sembrano tranquillizzarsi; il nome che riferisce all'infermiera esce naturale – Marco Bodt. Non ha mai saputo il suo cognome, ma lo ha pronunciato prima ancora di pensarci.

\- Terzo piano, stanza 204. È un parente? -

\- Un amico. - la corregge Jean, il fiato corto a causa della corsa. Cerca di darsi un contegno, prima di dirigersi all'ascensore e infilarvisi dentro, premendo sul bottone del terzo piano e attendendo che questo si chiuda alle sue spalle.

La salita è estenuantemente lenta e il ragazzo è tentato più di una volta di fermare l'ascensore e tornare giù – come può presentarsi alla sorella di Marco e dirgli ciao, non conosco tuo fratello di persona ma tormenta la mia psiche da quando ero nella culla?

Prima che possa ripensarci seriamente, le porte dell'ascensore si aprono e una spilungona dalla carnagione olivastra in attesa entra dentro; ha due grosse borse sotto gli occhi e trema impercettibilmente. Jean rimane a fissarla per qualche attimo, prima che anche a lei ricambi lo sguardo e impallidisca visibilmente.

\- Ymir. - mormora Jean.

\- Tu! - risponde lei; lo afferra per il bavero della maglietta e lo trascina fuori dalla cabina, spingendolo senza alcuna attenzione contro il muro e urlandogli contro. - Come cazzo puoi essere qui? Come cazzo ti permetti di presentarti qui _ora_? -

\- Ymir! - una voce delicata interrompe quel poco delicato incontro, e Ymir lo molla; una ragazza bionda sta correndo loro incontro. Guardando i suoi lineamenti dolci, Jean riesce ad associarle due nomi differenti – non è sicuro su quale sia quello vero e quale quello falso, e non ha molto tempo per pensarci, mentre si alza per recuperare il fiato. Anche la nuova arrivata lo fissa sconvolta.

\- Jean. - sussurra. - Tu sei...Jean? -

Non si pena di rispondere; a giudicare dalla reazione di Ymir, è una domanda retorica. - Marco sta bene? - chiede; Ymir e Christa – o Historia – si lanciano uno sguardo.

\- Non so come tu possa essere vero, - inizia Ymir. - Ma non ho il tempo di pensarci. Marco è di là, sta bene e sta riposand...ehi! Fermati! -

È la seconda volta che Jean sfugge a un divieto di avvicinarsi a qualcosa che ha inseguito per tutta una vita in poche ore (per qualche motivo non molto chiaro, scappare dalle grinfie di Ymir è molto più soddisfacente che allontanarsi da Reiner); lo sprint frenetico fino alla stanza segnata come la 204 è troppo irruento perchè lui si fermi all'ingresso e rallenti la corsa, e Jean barcolla all'interno della stanza d'ospedale, colpendo un tavolino e facendo crollare bottiglie d'acqua e gallette di riso su tutto il pavimento. - Merda. Cazzo. Oh, porca troia. - sibila, raccogliendo il casino combinato nella speranza che nessuna delle infermiere di turno se ne sia accorta. Si volta verso la porta – il corridoio è vuoto – e poi verso l'unico letto occupato della camera. E a quel punto le sue braccia si fanno molli, e bottiglie e gallette ricascano a terra.

Marco ha il braccio destro ingessato, una fasciatura su tutto il petto e una sulla testa. Ciuffi neri di capelli sfuggono alle bende sul suo capo in una maniera terribilmente adorabile, e alcuni di essi sono abbastanza lunghi da sfiorare i suoi occhi spalancati che lo fissano. Non si muove – sembra quasi non respirare nemmeno, e anche Jean non è sicuro che il suo corpo stia funzionando bene, in quel momento. È Marco il primo a parlare. Lo è sempre stato.

\- Questo incontro me lo sono sempre immaginato diverso. -

Jean si fa spazio tra tra il disastro che ha combinato sul pavimento; lentamente, quasi con reverenza, e senza che gli sguardi suoi e di Marco smettano di seguirsi a vicenda, si siede sulla sedia accanto al suo letto e rimane a fissarlo. - Diverso. - sussurra. - Tipo, come? -

\- Uhm, non saprei. - Marco sorride, ed è come se un universo fatto di colori caldi e felicità si aprisse a Jean, per la prima volta in vent'anni di vita. È così bello da commuoverlo. - Meno...casinista. -

\- Oh, quello. Credo sia un'abitudine. - si gratta il collo, imbarazzato, e torna a fissarlo. Gli occhi di Marco hanno un forma dolce, quasi cadente. E si stanno riempendo rapidamente di lacrime, nonostante il suo sorriso non abbia vacillato minimamente da quando è comparso.

\- Sei veramente tu? - singhiozza; si porta a fatica la mano del braccio non ferito alle labbra, cercando di trattenere inutilmente di balbettare. - Ti sogno da sempre, come puoi essere tu? -

Jean non è sicuro sulla risposta che dovrebbe dare. Lo guarda tremando, mentre la sua mano si posa lenta sul bordo del lettino d'ospedale. - Non lo so. - ammette. - Non so nulla. Ho paura che se mi sfiorerai scomparirò. -

Non lo fa; la mano di Marco è rapida a calare dal suo volto e raggiungere la sua e stringerla con una forza che un malato non dovrebbe possedere, una forza dettata dalla stessa disperazione che ha guidato Jean per un'intera esistenza. La stessa disperazione che lo spinge a stringere a sua volta, e a portare le dita di Marco verso le sue labbra, a posarvi sopra le proprie labbra. E per la prima volta, mentre lo fa, si chiede realmente se sia la prima volta che le loro mani entrano in contatto in quella maniera tanto intima. Si chiede se ciò che ha visto per così tanto non sia reale, e quante vite e esistenze lui e Marco siano stati costretti a vivere assieme, mai in grado di trovarsi veramente.

È come se avessero appena finito di correre una maratona che dura da eoni, pensa, tornando a fissarlo in volto – un volto integro, un po' ammaccato dall'incidente della sera prima, ma comunque integro. Un volto da baciare fino allo sfinimento.

Come se avesse letto nei suoi pensieri, Marco si china avanti a fatica, e Jean gli risparmia quello sforzo alzandosi dalla sedia e chinandosi a far sfiorare le loro labbra. È così intimo; è così naturale.

Le loro dita non si separano per molto tempo, dopo quel bacio; i loro sguardi sembrano non saziarsi mai, e un unico pensiero felice sembra legarli entrambi a quel posto, a quel momento, a quella vita.

Non importa quante e quali vite abbiano vissuto assieme; questa volta è quella giusta. _Questa volta è quella giusta._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, devo prendere un respiro luuuuungo perchè sono sette giorni che scrivo non-stop e mio dio non ci credo. Ce l'ho fatta. CE L'HO FATTA. Mi sento come il tizio della pubblicità dell'Amaro Montenegro. MIO. DIO.
> 
> Ok, ringraziamenti seri. Posso farcela.
> 
> Voglio e devo ringraziare la mia bellissima, meravigliosa e pazza squadra di sostenitrici; è composta da persone di un talento immenso, a cui voglio bene come delle sorelle. E quindi grazie ad Andrea, Giulia, Gaia (la mia prima kohai!), Clara, Sara, Elena, ancora Gaia, Elisa, Claudia e tutte quelle persone che durante questa JeanMarco Week mi hanno scritto su EFP o Tumblr o Facebook, sostenendomi, condividendo le mie storie e dandomi idee, spunti, incitandomi con i loro lavori e aiutandomi in modo incredibile. Non ho idea di come ringraziarvi; non lo farò mai abbastanza.
> 
> Un ringraziamento in generale va anche al fandom JeanMarco americano, per aver creato le opere che ho voluto citare in questo omaggio - sono curiosa di sapere quante e quali avete colto!
> 
> Questa storia è la conclusione di un'esperienza che mi ha cresciuta dal punto di vista della produzione – so che non tutte le storie hanno avuto la stessa qualità, ma penso di aver comunque cercato di dare il meglio di me, sempre.
> 
> Un ringraziamento a parte – nonostante tu sia già nella lista, eh eh – va alla mia kohai Gaia, senza la quale questa storia avrebbe un finale moscio e molto, molto triste. Kohai adorata, spero che questa storia soddisfi le tue aspettative. Ricordati sempre di sorridere, perchè non sei da sola. E grazie. SEMPRE, INFINITAMENTE GRAZIE.
> 
> Smetto di cianciare e me ne vado, ora; spero vorrete farmi sapere cosa pensate della giornata finale di questa piccola fatica personale, qui su EFP come nei miei altri contatti – che metterò dopo la firma - , e sotto forma di complimento come di critica. Lo apprezzerei veramente.
> 
> Grazie di aver letto, e alla prossima.
> 
> -Joice
> 
> EFP: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=66539
> 
> ASK: http://ask.fm/joicellol
> 
> TUMBLR: http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com/
> 
> FACEBOOK: https://www.facebook.com/more.than.meets.the.eye.13


End file.
